kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Kurokage
may refer to any of the following characters: RyojiEP03.jpg| Ryoji Hase (Primary/first user) KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri troopers.png| Kurokage Troopers Hideyasu_JonouchiEP04.png| Hideyasu Jonouchi (Second user) MechaKurokagesMatsubokkuriArms.png| Mecha Kurokages Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kurokage can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . |-| 2= The is Kurokage's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Kurokage's Ride Wear was easily identifiable through the faceplate on Hase's original Sengoku Driver. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. However, the Kurokage Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through the Rider Indicator due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, their Rider Indicators are blank. Black Shadow Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. :Used by Ryoji Hase: Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage :Used by the Kurokage Troopers: Episodes 12, 14-16, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, 22, 23, 27, 30-32, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle :Used by Hideyasu Jonouchi: Episode 47 :Used by Mecha Kurokages: Movie War Full Throttle - Other= These Arms are normally used by a different Armored Rider. |-| 2= is the Kurokage Troopers' watermelon-based mecha form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 30. While assuming Suika Arms, the Kurokage Troopers don the and their Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips the Kurokage Troopers with the Suika Sojinto for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases the Kurokage Troopers' entire bodies to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows the Kurokage Troopers to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 30 - Donguri= Donguri Arms is Kurokage's acorn-based form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Donguri Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gridon. While assuming Donguri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms is Kurokage's walnut-based form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Kurumi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckle. While assuming Kurumi Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form that is accessed through the Blade Lockseed. While assuming Blade Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Blay Rouzer. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon **Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Gaim, as well as Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Appearances See also *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, the New Generation Rider version of Kurokage who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! ru:Камен Райдер Курокаге Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity